


Missing Her

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Eddie goes missing.





	Missing Her

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me last night and I just had to. Think of this as pre-Jamko.

_Where is she,_ Jamie thought to himself as he sat in the backyard, staring at the locked fence door that led to the street. _I've warned her not to wander too far if she ever got out. As many walks as we've been on together, she should know her way around the area by now. No, Eddie had to have gone further than we have before ... and now she's lost._

The night before had been the 4th of July and, having been the first time she'd ever heard the fireworks, she'd gotten scared. She had just been a puppy when she'd come to live with the Reagan's, having come from a puppy mill before she'd been taken to the shelter that Joe volunteered at. She was still a puppy in his eyes, though - not that there were a lot of years between them (just 4 in human years) but he'd been out on the streets for awhile before being picked up and taken to the shelter himself; he had more experience, knew more things, knew that in this hot weather ...

''Jamie. Come on, boy, it's time for dinner.''

The pit-bull mix heard one of his humans call for him, and even though he wasn't hungry, he got up, tail and head hung low, and made his way over to Joe.

Joe knelt down to scratch behind the dog's ears. ''I know you miss her - I do, too. We'll find her, ok. I promise.''

Jamie gave a little wag with his tail - Joe was his favorite human (and the one who'd given him a chance at the shelter after he'd been passed up by everyone else and headed toward euthanize) and so far he'd never gone back on a promise. If he said they'd find her, then they would, and that made him feel a little bit better. He wished he could go look for Eddie himself, but the older humans instructed for him to be kept on a tight leash. He understood, they already had one missing dog, they didn't need for another to end up lost.

He obediently followed Joe into the dining room but bypassed his food bowl - Eddie was always hungry and he usually waited to eat until after she was done, just in case she wanted more. He figured that when she did come home she'd be ravenous, and since she wasn't here the humans weren't filling up her bowl anymore. He'd save his for her.

He laid down on the rug, ignoring some of the family's offerings of bits of beef, and thought back to when Eddie had first arrived. He hadn't liked her at first; she had a high-pitched yappy bark, and was annoying with always wanting to play some silly game or another, and even for a beagle she was pretty short. He once told her she made up for her lack of size with her attitude - she'd nipped his ear.

The same ear twitched now as the background noise of his family worrying over him flowed past him, and not for the first time he wondered when he'd grown so attached to the little rascal. His ears perked up when he heard Joe.

''Maybe we can just take him out for a little while - if he could get her scent I know he can find -''

''Do you want two missing dogs, Joseph Conor? Leave him be, he'll eat when he gets hungry enough.''

''Yes, mother,'' Joe said dejectedly.

Jamie let out a nearly silent whine - at least Joe was trying.

~~~~~

_A week,_ he thought. It'd been exactly a week since Eddie had been missing and he wondered if she was still even in New York - if she'd wandered too far away, if she'd been picked up, if she'd been hurt ...

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Henry and Betty's car pull into the driveway through the small gap in the corner of the fence, but didn't bother moving - he had more important things to worry about. He heard the car doors open and close, then the fence opening (Henry always held it open for his wife - he could make his getaway and find her himself ...but he couldn't do that to Joe). Suddenly, he caught a whiff of something in the air ... something familiar.

''Hey, Jamie,'' Henry called. ''Look who we found.''

Jamie whipped around so fast that his tail conked into his snout, but he didn't care - he knew that smell. He bounded over to the older couple, seeing a small bundle of fur in Betty's arms, and stood on his hind legs to get a better look. Betty bent over and sat a dirty and weak looking beagle on the ground in front of him. _It is, it is her,_ he barked. He was met with a small little whimper as he began licking her with his tongue, trying to clean her up a bit. He mentally kicked himself when he realized that that shouldn't be his first thought, and picked her up by the scruff of her neck with his teeth. He carried her over to the house, and scratched at the door until Henry ran over and opened it for him. He quickly made his way over to his food and water bowl and laid her down, ignoring Mary's shout of her carpet getting dirty. He nudged her snout with his nose, turning her head towards the water and waited as she took slow but eager laps at the liquid. He set back to cleaning her up, making sure to get under her floppy ears. He was slightly overwhelmed by all the smells coming off of her (Was that a coyote?) but stayed focused on her fur until he was satisfied. She laid down heavily after she'd gotten enough water, so he pawed at his food bowl until some of the kibble spilled out so she wouldn't have to get up, then went about licking her raw and sore little paws. When she was done eating, he'd take her over to his bed in the corner of the living room to help keep her warm and to make sure she got some rest. The humans tried to come over to her and say hello, but they'd just have to wait until later, Jamie reasoned as he snarled them back. He wasn't letting Eddie out of his sight ever again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I made them the breeds they are is because Jamie likes pit-bull and Eddie likes beagles.
> 
> No, the dogs in the pictures aren't mine - I got them off Google Images, but when I saw these I just had to pick them. Seriously, look at that pit-bull and tell me he doesn't look like Jamie - it's like his canine counterpart (I almost want to find a comparison picture) - and I think the beagle's a pretty good match for Eddie, too.
> 
> I considered making them both police dogs, but A) they wouldn't get to be partners - they'd have human partners, and B) while I know some beagles are used by the police as drug-sniffers, I don't think I've heard of a pit-bull working as one - at least, it would be rare (not that they're any less capable, of course; I have one myself and he's a sweetheart, but people have given the breed a bad reputation.
> 
> I also found this as I was proof-reading and wanting to make sure I'd spelled Joe's middle name right: Conor is a male given name of Irish origin. The meaning of the name is "Lover of Wolves" or "Lover of Hounds". Conchobhar/Conchubhar or from the name Conaire, found in Irish legend as the name of the high king Conaire Mór and other heroes. It is popular in the English-speaking world.


End file.
